leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Twisted Fate/Trivia
General * Twisted Fate was one of the first six champions designed (the others being , , , and ) * Twisted Fate's dance references Gangnam Style by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Twisted Fate is the third champion to feature vocals while dancing (the others being and ) * Twisted Fate's eyes glow cyan in-game (only Cutpurse has his pupils visible) but they do not in 'A Twist of Fate'. Development * is voiced by Owen Thomas. ** is also voiced by the same voice actor. ** Twisted Fate's Japanese voice actor is .Almost all Japanese League of Legends voice actors * During Alpha Test, he was simply called 'Cardmaster'. Lore * Twisted Fate named his hat "Envy". * However much his lore is retconned, Twisted Fate is invariably identified as a Serpentine River nomad. ** In his second lore, he was a Demacian-born gypsy who also operated in Noxus. ** In his current lore, he never learned how to swim. *** His birth-name Tobias comes from Hebrew טוביה îyāh "My Goodness is ". Skins ; * He resembles and references from by . ** In his lore, Twisted Fate's powers came from an experiment conducted by Dr. Xavier Rath, a likely reference to the X-Men's . * He may also be referencing from . * Bilgewater can be seen in the background. ; * As a promotional or event limited skin, he was given away at gaming conventions and events and has not, is not and will never be available for purchase in the store.Guide to Legacy and Limited Skins ** He could only be unlocked by a code given out at (PAX) . *** He is notorious for being one of the rarest skins. * He has the PAX logo on his shoulders, hat, and belt while his cards become . ; * He references . * He resembles a from . ; * He has a hanging from his belt. * He references . ; * Specific to this universe, he is known as "Tobias Felix".KateyKhaos on High Noon Twisted Fate's full name * reveals a bounty of $$7,000,000. ; * His old has the spotlight focused on Twisted Fate. ; * He references by . ; * He was released in celebration of Harrowing 2012 along with: ** ** ** ** ** *** He also celebrates the remake of the Twisted Treeline map along with: **** **** * The cards that appear during have the same symbol bears on his arms. * He resembles from . ; * He was released in celebration of the 2014 FIFA World Cup along with: ** ** ** ** * He is a issuing a . ** He can do this in a 'literal manner' in-game with . ; * This is him and in their early hustling days after they struck their partnership. * His animations had to be altered to accommodate his lack of a hat (first time he doesn't wear one). * Rejected names for this skin include 'Seadog Twisted Fate', 'Reckless Twisted Fate', 'Reckless Fate', 'Wanted Twisted Fate' and 'Wanted Fate'./DEV: ON NAMING SKINS ; * The mask he is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. ; * can be seen in the background of his splash art, chasing him. * and can be seen in the background of splash art, teleporting towards him. Relations * Twisted Fate and were partners in crime for many years, hustling far and wide across Valoran together with their crew (members include Kolt, Wallach, and The Brick) They parted ways when a heist went south, with Graves getting sent to The Locker despite Twisted Fate's efforts to save him (the entire crew dying in the process) ** In the years after, Twisted Fate continued conning people solo, one time evading capture by and Rafen (her second-in-command) She would later hire him by proxy to sneak into warehouse, where he would reunite with (who was tipped off by the Bounty Hunter herself about Twisted Fate's presence) to unwillingly 'settle the score'. * Twisted Fate and were used as a distraction by so that her crew could make preparations to blow up flagship (the 'Dead Pool') so all of Bilgewater could witness the death of their Reaver King. ** After surviving the explosion with help (Twisted Fate never learned how to swim despite growing up traveling the Serpentine River) both men settled their dispute and resolved to pick up their joint hustling. having lost his shotgun , they are now headed to Piltover so he can get a . * Twisted Fate is still being hunted by even though admitted it all started because he ignored the Card Master's advice to fold and still went all-in with the heist (she is trying to convince the Outlaw to 'give him to his hate' considering that , even though he promised to listen to Twisted Fate in the future, will 'collect his due' if he is abandoned again) References Category:Champion trivia Category:2012 Harrowing Category:2014 FIFA World Cup